


Oh honey, it can't get any sweeter.

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, fem!baekhyun, het smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun likes to play. Chanyeol likes to indulge.





	Oh honey, it can't get any sweeter.

Baekhyun lies in bed, all sprawled out, legs folded up and spread open. Her wrists burn from the constant rubbing of the silky fabric of the ties around her skin. She's fully naked, body writhing over the soft covers of the bed as she struggles to find a comfortable position for her already sore body. She doesn't know how much time she’s being like this, her body shaking due the oversensitivity of already had come three times. She can feel her stomach clenching and the muscles of her thighs contracting while she comes down from the high of her last orgasm. She closes her legs for a moment, tightly, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment when her pussy clenches into air, looking to feeñ some more friction inside.

She knows is not even close to be over, she can still hear the muffled sound of bare feet around the room; her eyes are covered and it makes her feel small, powerless and exposed, but there's nothing she can do or say to get rid of at least the restraints, not that she would complain either. Baekhyun likes the feeling of being fucked into oblivion, allowing her body to only _feel_.

Baekhyun gasps when a pair of rough hands wrap around her ankles for a moment, then the hands start sliding up her calves, stopping a second on her knees to then change their direction, going for her inner thighs instead, spreading her legs to their limits. She lets out a small moan when the cold air hits her hot skin.

"Look at you, all wet and stretched for me." The man says, his voice is deep and feels like velvet caressing every part of her body.

"Please..." She begs, a strangle moan dying on the tip of her tongue at the feeling of a fingertip barely brushing against her abused and swollen clit. Baekhyun is sure she can come from only that once again, but the man is adamant to make her last. He slides his finger in between her wet folds, up and down and _oh_ ever so slowly Baekhyun can't hold back the whimper leaving her mouth.

"You know you want it... beg for it, slut." The man snarls at her this time as a slap on her thigh echoes through the room. She screams, not for pain but due the intense feeling of arousal that curses through her body.

"Fuck me please, fuck me hard and fast until I can't walk tomorrow. Fuck me good, please..."

There's no answer from the man, but Baekhyun screams and rolls her head back when he inserts two fingers into her, rough and raw. He starts to slide them in and out at a constant pace that has Baekhyun whimpering and moaning, there's really not so much she can say, not when the air from her lungs is missing, and not when a pair of thick, long fingers are fucking her fast, hitting her sweet spot over and over again with practiced ease. He’s supporting his own weight on one of her knees, adding more pressure to her tired body. He then stops for a minute and Baekhyun is about to protest when she feels a thumb circling around her clit, rubbing and massaging at the same fast pace of the two fingers inside her. She jerks her hips downwards, encouraging him to go deeper, looking for more friction. Baekhyun bites down at her lip hard, her fingers curling around the wooden structure of the headboard, another slap hits the red skin of her thigh.

"Don't hold back." The man commands and she screams in pleasure as she comes again, slicking his fingers. Her body shakes and she struggles to breathe, taking short intakes of air into her body as she feels the wetness being spread on the soft skin of her stomach.

"Eat me out, please." She asks, not wanting to wait for the overwhelming sensation to fade away. Her body begs for rest, but she still needs more. She needs to have more, to feel more. "Fuck me with your tongue." Baekhyun moans and the man chuckles, but it isn't long when she feels a wet muscle mixing with her already scorching hot skin. He circles his tongue around her clit, sucking and softly grazing with his teeth at the bundle of nerves, Baekhyun opens her mouth, a breathy moan rolling out of her tongue as she clasps her legs around the man's head. She doesn't really care if he's lacking from air, she just wants to feel that again. "Yes, like that. Yes─ mm _ah!_ " She exclaims, jerking her hips up to meet the wet tongue inside of her. "Deeper, deeper." Baekhyun commands and the man in between her legs oblige, thrusting his tongue as deep as he can, rubbing at her insides, and giving her clit a few kittenish licks before pushing it inside again. _"Chanyeol!"_ She screams, her fingers curling around the silk tightly.

Chanyeol doesn't wait this time for her to come. He removes himself from her crotch and wipes with the back of his hand the drool sliding from the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun whines at the lost and his cock twitches in anticipation. Chanyeol doesn't bother to look for the bottle of lube on the bedside drawer, he knows she's wet enough to take him in with no problems, still, he uses his thumb to smear the drops of pre-cum around the head and give his erection a few strokes, holding back a low and deep moan from coming out of his mouth. The sight is just endearing, having Baekhyun sprawled like that on the bed, shaking in pleasure and finding it hard to breath, sweaty, flushed and red marks all over her otherwise milky skin. Chanyeol feels proud of his work.

"I need you in me, now! Please Chan─ _ah!_ Fuck, _oh god!_ " She curses and lowers her voice in between words, the air supply cut short as Chanyeol thrusts hard into her, sliding his cock in roughly and easily hitting her sweet spot again. Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist and pushes him forward to her, helping him bury himself even deeper. She rolls her head back and opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out.

Chanyeol's thrusts are erratic and frenetic, the squelching noise of her already dripping pussy in contact with his swollen cock is driving him closer to the edge; he doesn't know if he can last longer and he's sure Baekhyun won't either, he can feel it by the way she clenches her muscles around him, keeping him in for a second to later let him move again, Baekhyun definitely knows how to drive him insane. His mind goes blank, he can't think about anything else but the slapping sound of skin against skin; he jerks his hips forward with a particularly hard thrust and Baekhyun screams and squirms beneath him, she clenches her muscles and a second later, she's panting and squirting all over the comforter, her fluids staining the white sheets and his stomach as well. Chanyeol groans and slumps forward, burying his face on the crook of her neck as he moves one hand to squeeze at her right breast and toys with her nipple, making her hiss in pain. He thrusts a few more times, adding a little bit of pressure up her clit just to feel the hotness of her fluids spurt out of her. One last thrust and he comes too, body trembling as he lets himself fall back down over her, sticky bodies mingling together.

Baekhyun loses the grip of her legs around his waist and her limbs fall onto the mattress, numb and sore. Chanyeol pulls out and kneels in front of her, eyes darting down right in time to see his cum mixed with hers coming out of her swollen pussy, he can't help but lick his lips and touch, pushing in a finger on the swollen hole just to feel, but her body jerks violently due to her extreme sensitivity and he gets kicked away quickly.

"Don't do that, asshole." Baekhyun snarls at him, removing the blindfold from her eyes to glare at him and he chuckles, moving away to fall down on her side, wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close to him.

"You look beautiful all wrecked like this, you know." Chanyeol whispers on her ear and she shivers. He pecks her cheek and nuzzles his nose on the hot skin of her neck.

"I would take that as you missed me."

"Indeed, I did." He playfully bites at her lobe. Baekhyun giggles and pushes him away again only to turn around on her place to face him.

"I missed you too, terrible." She pecks his lips. "That was amazing, by the way."

Chanyeol hums and pulls her even closer, his lips meeting her forehead on a short but sweet kiss. "My _pleasure_ , baby." He teases, gaining himself a shove on his shoulder.

"Let me sleep." Baekhyun whines, but instead of trying to get herself free from his grasp, she shifts closer.

"Don't you want to get clean first?"

Baekhyun shakes her head, sticky locks of black hair brushing against his chest. "There's still a round of morning sex I'm looking forward to, anyway." She says and Chanyeol lets out a hearty laugh, buries his nose on the top of her head and breaths in her scent, it smells like sex, musky from all the sweat but with a hint of wild flowers mixed with a faint hint of his own perfume and he loves it; he loves the way she clings onto him after sex and he loves the way she nuzzles her small nose on his chest. It's sweet, but hot and Chanyeol thinks his life can't get any better.


End file.
